Infinite
Infinite (インフィニット, Infinitto), formerly known as the "Ultimate Mercenary" (究極傭兵, Kyūkyoku Yōhei), is a fictional character and antagonist in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. He is a mysterious, anthropomorphic jackal with a strange ability, and was formerly the leader of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. During a raid, Infinite was hired by Dr. Eggman to protect his facility, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of Shadow the Hedgehog. Ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to officially aligned himself with Dr. Eggman to obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby as a means of not only becoming stronger or help Eggman to conquer the world, but to also abandon his "weak", past self. "That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power. The power to make all yield to my will. I... was... REBORN!" :—Infinite. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Takashi Kondō (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), NotKnown (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Infinite is an anthropomorphic jackal with black fur. He has white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also has pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. His right eye is colored blue, though he has a scar across it, and his left eye is yellow. He also has a medium-long white muzzle with cheek tuffs and a black nose. After abandoning his old identity, Infinite began wearing a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his left eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear. Infinite possesses the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype that is always on his chest. When Infinite channels the power of the gemstone, he can surround himself in a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body. When hovering, Infinite gains a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles. * Hair Color: Black, white * Body Color: White * Eye Color: Blue (right eye), yellow (left eye) * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Infinite is an enigmatic and mysterious, yet lethal and dark figure. He is cold and stern, though deeply sadistic and cruel. Prior to becoming Infinite, however, he had at least some degree of care for his men in Jackal Squad, as he angrily confronted Shadow over the destruction of the Jackal Squad before fighting him. He is also extremely sadistic, taking great pleasure in the pain and torment of others. He even willingly lets the Avatar run unharmed, just so he could relish in their terrified screams. Extremely collected and confident with a cynical, nonchalant demeanor, he presents himself as perceptive and aloof, toying with and barely sparing his enemies a thought even in direct combat. He also appears rather arrogant and sure about his strength, as he often exhibits a sense of superiority when talking to others and shows little respect for figures like Sonic. He is, however, able to acknowledge attributes to his opponents he deemed commendable, as he acknowledged before attacking Omega that the latter was "spirited." His violent disposition was present even before his transformation into Infinite, as evidenced by his touching the Phantom Ruby causing it to show a world that was desolate. His most notable character trait, however, was his inferiority complex, especially regarding any perceived weakness he might have. This was most especially apparent when he fought Shadow and was easily beaten by him. After Shadow bluntly told him he was worthless and told him to not show "Infinite's pathetic face" to him ever again, Infinite proceeded to rage on how he was not weak before ultimately subjecting himself to being fused with the Phantom Ruby prototype, and completely discarding any trace of his old identity, to the point where he refused to show his own face. Other indications of this trait were shown where he expressed disgust at Eggman calling a retreat, viewing it as a tacit admission to weakness. Even after his defeat, Infinite tries to insist that he can fight on, even as he is pulled from the battlefield. This inferiority complex is implied to have developed into a mad obsession with strength. When Shadow runs through a Phantom Ruby-made Green Hill, Infinite's thoughts are echoed through a false Omega, constantly repeating that he was not weak, almost like a paranoid reassurance, showing Infinite as a truly insecure individual. Relationships Friends/Allies * Eggman Empire ** Doctor Eggman ** Decoe * Metal Sonic * Chaos * Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zazz ** Zeena ** Master Zik ** Zomom ** Zor Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy the Bee Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Super speed * Enhanced strength * Energy cube manipulation * Object manifestation * Energy beam emission * Levitation * Leadership skills * Swordsmanship Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Infinite was once the leader of the Jackal Squad, whom decided to invade Eggman's Facility one day to steal his devices for a bounty. Dr. Eggman, who recently discovered the Phantom Ruby, used the newly-found gemstone to conjure an army of Egg Pawns, giving the Jackal Squad some opposition. Infinite commanded his forces to handle the robots as he targeted Eggman straight ahead. Infinite's sword, however, struck against the Phantom Ruby, giving a vision of what Infinite desired the most: a desolate, destroyed world. Eggman, who also saw Infinite's vision, realized that he and the jackal leader together can accomplish their goals. Offering Infinite a chance at joining his side as the Jackal Squad was cornered, Infinite accepted the proposal. Later on, Infinite and his squad eventually fell victim to Shadow the Hedgehog, who infiltrated Eggman's Facility. After being berated by Eggman for his incompetence at protecting the facility, Infinite ambushed Shadow, only to be completely subdued by the brooding hedgehog. Calling the jackal leader worthless, Infinite broke into a tantrum, realizing just how weak and humiliating he truly was. Infinite would then seek out the alligence of the Eggman Empire, fusing with the finalized Phantom Ruby prototype in an attempt to become stronger and seek out vengeance against Shadow. With his newfound power, Infinite abandoned the former, weak version of himself, gaining a mask to hide his scars, symbolizing his rebirth. Shortly after obtaining his powers, Infinite was dispatched by Dr. Eggman to deal with E-123 Omega, who had proceeded to slaughter a whole lot of Eggman's henchmen on his way through Eggman's base. Confronting Omega, Infinite proceeded to effortlessly defeat the robot with his abilities. Synopsis See also External links * Infinite Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males